


Hurt me, baby

by yoyoyomannn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyomannn/pseuds/yoyoyomannn
Summary: They first met when Jeno was 13. Cold, snarky, and … pretty. That was what he first thought of Na Jaemin. In contrast to Jaemin’s pristine clean suit, Jeno stood there in his clothes filled with mud and grime. The pain from the cut above his right eye is slowly starting to get to him, now that the adrenaline’s gone.“You think he can protect me?” Jaemin asked his father, doubt filling his tone.“He’s a fighter.” Mr Na replied calmly.Jaemin snorted, smirking at Jeno. “I would like to see him try.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Hurt me, baby

“Sir, please, ah-” Jeno moaned, as Jaemin drove himself deeper into Jeno from behind. 

“Stop, please, mm-” Jaemin covered his mouth with his hand.

“Shut up.” He grunted, Jeno could feel Jaemin speeding up, drilling into that spot again and again. It feels good, so good that Jeno could feel himself leaking from the front. 

“Fuck, I’m close.” Jaemin grunted, and his hips stuttered, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside of him. 

Jeno came hard, his vision blanked out for a few seconds and his arms could no longer hold himself up, collapsing onto the bed. 

They both laid there, panting, coming down from the high. Jeno hates this part the most, where Jaemin has to leave, where they have to pretend that they did not just fucked in Jaemin’s room.

“Sir, do you want to-” “Clean yourself up, I have a meeting in 20 minutes.” Jaemin stood up, grabbing his clothes from the floor and walked towards the bathroom. 

It hurts, because Jaemin could never see him as something more, and Jeno will always be Jeno, staying beside him as his personal bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> its my first ever fic guys,, um, I hope that y'all will like it :') some encouragement would be nice eheh. and ill work on updating it woohoo. pls don't hate me I'm just a smol bunbun fantasising about nomin, and wanting to make some friends :"D. love y'all baiii


End file.
